Found Myself Loving You
by Komiko
Summary: One-shot: Risa comes home with news for Riku-Dark has finally asked her out! Isn't it wonderful? Well, Riku's heart doesn't seem to think so. :mild spoiler:


A/N: -SPOILER WARNING- All right, so I'm surfing the internet for DN Angel sites, minding my own business, when I stumble upon this one site that gives summaries for Asuka, and it has the latest DN Angel. Innocently, I check to see what happens (because I'm nosy like that), and what do I happen to find out? DARK GOES ON A FRICKIN' DATE WITH RISA! Not only that, it says he's actually starting to _like_ her! And Argentine (the new character) calls Risa Black Wings' (aka Dark) Holy Maiden! WHAT IS THAT? Oh, it was horrible. I've never been so depressed in my life. I felt like Yukiru Sugisaki had ripped my heart out, stomped on it a bit, and handed it right back. How could you do this to us, oh great Sugisaki-sama?

So, now I'm on a mission. Forget exams, forget the SATs, I am now dedicated to bringing more Dark/Riku goodness into the world! First step, this one-shot. Second step, my fanlisting. Yes, I've been approved for the Dark/Riku fanfiction fanlisting. As soon as it's up, I encourage everyone to join and show their support for this couple!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, things would be very different...

/commencer/

Found Myself Loving You

_-_

"Riku! Riku! I have the best news in the world! RIKU! Where are you?" The younger Harada swept searchingly through the house, excitement bubbling through her entire body.

Meanwhile, Riku sighed miserably while sitting at her desk, her homework before her. Risa always had the "best news in the world", and it was getting rather tiresome listening to her gossip about something so meaningless. Sure they were sisters, but didn't Risa have other friends that would actually appreciate whatever she was going to say?

"Riiiiiiiiku! There you are!" Risa bounded happily into the room. Riku once again sighed before turning in her chair to face her twin. There was no denying it; whatever had happened, it was something huge.

"Yes, Risa? Is there something you need?"

"You'll never believe what happened today!"

Riku attempted not to appear as if she was about to rip her sister's hair out. "What happened?"

"Dark..." the girl swooned, hearts practically popping all around her.

"Yes, what about Dark?"

"He...he...oh, it's so wonderful!"

"What is it?" She was trying not to lose her patience, she really was.

"He...oh, Riku, he asked me out!" Risa screamed like a fangirl and jumped up and down, hands on her cheeks.

"Oh...oh! That's so...cool Risa! Good for you!" Whatever sudden emptiness she felt inside, it was coolly masked.

Risa paused in her antics to reply. "Isn't it? It's the day I've waited for, and I can't believe it really happened! Oh my God, I have to figure out what to wear! Riku, I'm so happy!" She rushed out of the room, a whirlwind of pink, gloss, and cotton candy.

Riku was left to stare at the place her sister just vacated, a strange weight on her heart. She was extremely happy for Risa. This was, after all, what she had wanted since the first day she saw Dark. But this feeling...it was almost similar to what she had felt when Daisuke still liked Risa. No...that was silly. Daisuke and she were going out now. Life was good for Riku Harada.

So...why did this news bother her so much? Dark was a pervert, a thief...an all-around bad person. That must be it! She was worried for her sister. Risa was way too good for Dark. She didn't deserve someone who would most likely dump her in a second for the next pretty face. It might break her heart, but Riku was willing to do it for her dear sister's safety.

Determined, Riku stood up from her oak chair and took one step before collapsing in a heap onto the carpet. Her mind wanted to stand up, but her body was being stubborn and not listening. All the energy flew out of Riku, and she felt like an awkward rag doll that nobody wanted any more. It was a few moments before she noticed the tear slipping down her cheek.

She was crying. Why? Risa would be safe; in a few minutes, everything would be resolved, and Risa would realize how awful Dark truly was. Right? He was awful; he was a pervert! He stole Riku's first kiss! He was leading on her sister! He invaded Riku's dreams at night!

Now, Riku was not an introspective girl, but in that single moment of thought, even she realized that Risa getting her heart broken was not the root of her problem. Even she realized that this pain was all too familiar.

Oh, Daisuke...did they really like one another? Or were they merely close friends? Sure, she had blocked out all the rumors of Daisuke and Satoshi, but right now, every doubt was rushing back full force. More and more, it seemed as if they only enjoyed each other's company, that they never had a true connection as lovers. Riku laughed half-heartedly. How ironic, they were both suffering from hidden love. She should call him tonight, talk with him. She had no worries that they would remain as close as ever.

What of her own heart, then? Should she reveal to Daisuke what she now knew? Would he, could he help her? No, it was silly. Her pride wouldn't allow her to admit something like that, not even to Daisuke. She wasn't truly ready to admit it to herself anyway.

Yet it was there, sure and blossoming. Riku Harada had fallen in love with the phantom thief.

/fin/

A/N: Ah, I feel loads better. R/R and show your love for Dark/Riku!


End file.
